¿Apuestas tu cabello?
by Crimela
Summary: Neji solamente apuesta su cabello cuando sabe que va a ganar, y eso es algo que Sakura aprendió por las malas... Oneshot leve nejisaku


Hola!! Este es otro one shot de neji saku!!

Espero que les guste, a mí, personalmente, me gusta. Es sencillo y rápido, no les quitará mucho tiempo...

Summary 2: Neji y Sakura quedan de verse para trabajar en unos pergaminos que Tsunade les había encomendado (es sólo para ubicación espacial, temporal... no sé...)

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nadie de naruto.

-_pensamientos_-

* * *

Corría rápidamente, debía apresurarse si quería llegar a tiempo, por supuesto ya no lo lograría. No quería que creyeran que las malas mañas de su sensei se le habían pegado, pero no pudo evitar retrasarse. Ahora, sólo le quedaba correr. Estaría sudada y cansada, pero llegaría.

Sabía que él la entendería. Se mostraría molesto al principio, la miraría por unos instantes con sus ojos fríos, diría alguna frase sobre la puntualidad y lo inmadura que era, después la ignoraría y mientras ella se disculpaba, él estaría mirando para otro lugar, sin prestarle atención, aunque en realidad sí la estaría escuchando, luego murmuraría algo reconfortante como: _la próxima vez, sólo avísame_, y de nuevo estarían felices y contentos.

Apostaba su cabello a que eso sucedería.

-Que tonta-murmuró mientras continuaba corriendo-Ya estoy hablando como él-.

Al entrar a la sala donde debía reunirse con su compañero hace más de dos horas, una gélida mirada le detuvo el paso.

-_Enfado_-se dijo, como supuso la primera impresión que tendría del chico era ésta. Durante su rápido recorrido, se había preparado mentalmente para no flaquear ante aquella penetrante mirada.

Sin embargo, no pudo controlar el escalofrío que la recorrió y trastabilló un poco. Había olvidado lo incómodo que era tener dos fríos ojos, semejantes a duras calizas, fijos en ella.

Si había algo que aquel joven de opalina mirada odiaba era el retraso. Inconcebible, según él, para alguien que se hiciera llamar shinobi. Los pocos sentimientos que se permitía mostrar tenían que ver con orgullo y furia. Y sólo salían a superficie cuando un fracasado lo retaba o cuando ocurría un retraso.

-Llegas tarde, Haruno –dijo, su voz fue seca y se clavó directamente en la chica-De nuevo, si no respetas tu tiempo, por favor, respeta el mío-.

Voz fría, mirada molesta, ceño exageradamente fruncido, debía agradecer que la hubiera esperado.

-_Sabía que diría eso_-pensó la chica-_Ahora: Ley del Hielo_-.

El joven después de mirarla por última vez, giró la cabeza hacia una montaña de pergaminos, ignorándola.

-Neji-murmuró ella, acercándose despacio al chico-Lo siento-.

No hubo respuesta, en realidad no la esperaba, sabía que los próximos quince minutos sólo habría un monólogo creado e interpretado por ella misma.

Después del plazo del cuarto de hora, Sakura decidió dejar de lado sus disculpas sin respuesta e inició su excusa-explicación del por qué de su retraso. No quería sonar como niño melindroso que contaba como su hermanita menor se comió la tarea, así que de camino, también, había podido planear un poco su discurso.

-Soy doctora, Neji, las personas no se lastiman o enferman únicamente en horario de oficina-le dijo con un tono muy profesional-Hubo una emergencia en el hospital, me retrasé atendiendo al paciente-El hyuga no la miraba, no había dado ni una sólo seña de estarle prestando atención-No quería que la pobre chica se fuera a su casa con una katana atravesada en la pierna-concluyó, mientras, el chico continúo ignorándola.

Aunque, por supuesto, sí la había escuchado, y sí le había perdonado el retraso. Tal vez ella no lo sabía, pero el chico siempre la escucharía y perdonaría.

-Ten-le dijo, después de un rato de silencio.

Un silencio cómodo y cálido, donde ambos se sintieron bien al lado del otro. Sakura sonrió y tomó asiento al lado del Hyuga; esos silencios eran cada vez más comunes entre ellos.

Eso le gustaba, y a él también.

OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Cielos, debería raparme-pensó la chica, tiempo después, cuando el Hyuga se disponía a marcharse.

-Mañana al atardecer-le dijo él a modo de despedida, su tono fue suave, logrando cautivar a la pelirrosada.

Ella asintió avergonzada, no podía creer que sus mejillas enrojecieran con tan pocas y nada románticas palabras.

-_No me dijo nada reconfortante_-pensó ella acariciando su cabello, mientras lo miraba alistar su mochila -_Perdí la apuesta_-.

-Haruno-llamó él sacándola de sus pensamientos-Sucede algo?-.

Ella lo miró sin comprender, aún con las mejillas rojas. Sonrió amablemente y negó con la cabeza.

El Hyuga la miró sin creerle, conocía esa mirada, no era la primera vez que veía a la chica llevarse las manos así a su cabello. Recordaba la primera vez que lo hizo.

**FLASH BLACK.**

Después de terminar una misión con Sakura y Naruto, el rubio había tenido la osadía de hablar de sus momentos privados con su prima delante de él.

No hace falta explicar la reacción del chico ante esas declaraciones, especialmente, porque lo que importa es la reacción de Sakura.

-Hyuga-aún ella no tenía tanta confianza en él para llamarlo por su nombre-No le hagas caso a Naruto-trató inútilmente de defender al ojiazul-Hinata y Naruto no han estado juntos-trató de asegurarle, inútilmente.

Su penetrante mirada, agravada por el Byaukugan activo, se posó en ella, soltando al maltrecho Naruto.

Dejando atrás al rubio, Neji se acercó a ella, hasta invadir el espacio de la chica y ponerla en una situación bastante incómoda. Eso era lo que buscaba, cómo se atrevía a mencionar una relación formal entre su prima y el Uzumaki.

A pesar de la fuerte intimidación, ella repitió lo que había dicho.

-Apuesto mi cabello, a que sí-le dijo él en un susurro amenazador y se le acercó todavía más.

Sakura confiaba en lo que decía.

-Apuesto mi cabello, a que no-.

-Sakura no!!!-chilló Naruto.

Neji sonrió, con aquella sonrisa maniática tan característica de su triunfo y le ofreció a la pobre chica un kunai.

La pelirrosada temerosa se llevó su mano a su cabello y lo acarició.

Sólo apostaba su largo, sedoso y bien cuidado cabello cuando estaba **completamente** seguro.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Desde ese entonces, ya más de dos años, la chica había usado su cabello corto.

-Apostaste tu cabello?-preguntó él curioso.

Los ojos verdes y expresivos de la chica se abrieron sorprendidos.

-Sólo pensaba-murmuró y le sonrió algo tímida. Desde aquel día, Neji se había convertido en su amigo.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-_Creí que lo conocía mejor_-pensó ella, algo frustrada. El Hyuga se marchaba sin decirle la frase reconfortante. Ni siquiera un: _sé puntual mañana_, o _no apuestes tu cabello si no está__s completamente segura_

En fin, ella también tenía que marcharse.

-Haruno-dijo él por última vez, antes de desaparecer en el umbral de la puerta-La próxima vez, sólo avísame-.

Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron, su sonrisa se intensificó.

No era tan distinta a Neji.

Ella también sólo apostaba su cabello cuando estaba** completamente **segura.

* * *

Gracias por leer!!

Espero que les haya gustado!!

Por cierto, se imaginan a Neji perdiendo una apuesta... TT...

Me gustaría que me hagan saber qué les pareció.

Otra cosa más, me encanta el naruhina, y que Neji llame a Sakura por su apellido!! jeje

Cuídense!!


End file.
